The Love of a Pharaoh and a Night Guard
by Allround yaoi fangirl
Summary: First ever Kahmunrah/Larry. Kahmurah will do anything for Larry to be by his side forever. THIS IS A REWRITE. The original belongs to megawoman 5210. I hope you all like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The love of a Pharaoh and a Night Guard Rewrite

**Chapter Title: **Guess Who's Back

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Kahmunrah x Larry

**Beta: **None

**Warning: **None

**Chapter Word Count: **492

**Word Count: **859

**Me**_**: **__**Hello persons of Fanfiction. My name as you will know is Allround yaoi fangirl and this is my very first story. Well it's not really mine the story is owned by the lovely and wonderful Miss megawoman5210. (muffled shouts of help are heard in the background) Ignore that its nothi-(HELP ME) SHUT U- i mean please ignore that. Anyway a long time ago on a crappy computer in Ireland a young girl made the biggest mistake of her life. She forgot to buy credit for her phone so she had to use the crappy internet in her house. Anyway while she was in heaven ( ) she saw this very nice piece of work that interested her enough to read it. She had to read it more than once before she decided to open her big mouth and tell the author of the fic that the story had great potential to be better if the author would get a Beta to help her make it more detailed and longer. One thing led to another and suddenly she, me, was the proud parent of this little baby. So I hope you all like it and give me positive feedback. Also would anyone be able to find me a Beta or like to be my Beta please PM me and we will talk. So for now enjoy my baby. **_

**Disclaimer. **I do not own this Movie except the DVDS and I do make any profit or money from this. If I did I would have a heater in the house. So Night at the Museum is the property of some guy.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_I R A LINE^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

**Chapter 1 : Guess Who's Back**

Larry was making his usual round in the museum, trying his best to control the chaos that the exhibits where making as they where know, by him, to do. It seemed that today was extra noisy and there seemed to be more noise than usual.

He was walking past the Egypt exhibits when he heard his name being shouted "Larry! Larry could you wait please I have some new I believe you should hear." It was Ahkmenrah who was calling out his name. He was walking at a brisk if hurried walk. His face, usually smiling and glowing with warmth and kindness, was set in a worried frown his brows frowned lips pursed his eyes dark with sadness, fear, worry and hurt.

This brought worry to Larry and his smiling lips turned down in to a frown. "Hello Ahkmenrah good evening. What is the matter is something wrong?" Larry asked concern clear in his tone of voice as he greeted his friend and, privately to himself, older/younger brother. "Yes...no...maybe...it depends on what you think is wrong really" Ahkmenrah said with a nervous look on his face.

"Have the cave men tried to set fire to any of the exhibits?" Larry asked face deadpan. "No...I think" Ahkmenrah replayed nervously.

"Did Jededaiah and Octavian forget to find a private place to make love in again?" Larry asked face still deadpan. "Well yes they did but it is not that either" Ahkmenrah said a blush barely visible on his radiant (my sister said this) bronze face.

"Are the monkey's throwing poo around the place?" Larry asked with a deadpan expression on his face as he dodged a stray poo. "No it is not that either" Ahkmenrah replayed while also ducking to avoided a stray poo. "Just follow me and you will see what I mean." He turned and walked in the direction of the entrance to the museum.

"Then what is that has you so worried?" Larry asked as he followed Ahkmenrah. "That." Ahkmenrah replied as he pointed to the entrance of the museum.

"What do you mea...oh no. It can't be. I thought he was gone." Larry gasped in shock as he saw the last person he expected to see standing in front of the museums entrance a smirk nestled firmly on his plump lips, his long muscular legs slightly parted and his lightly muscled arms crossed over his toned chest. "I thought he was gone." Larry asked a hint of fear in his voice and just for a fleeting second joy. "As did I" Ahkmenrah said as he looked at the man he viewed and a younger/older brother not sure what to think of his tone of voice but certain that there was more to what happened at the former Museum than what he had told him before. There standing like he owned the place was Kahmunrah the former Pharaoh of Egypt and Older Brother of Ahkmenrah.

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_IGNORE THE LINE^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^

**Me: ****Holy shit I just finished my first chapter on my first fic. At 11:16 pm in the night when normally I am asleep. O.M.G and G.M.O Good night people. Read and Review and if you feel like it and liked it feel free to stal-I mean follow this story. Also HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERY ONE.**

**Rewrite **18/02/2014


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **The love of a Pharaoh and a Night Guard Rewrite

**Chapter Title: **Second Chance

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Kahmunrah x Larry

**Beta: **None

**Warning: **OOC Kahmunrah

**Chapter Word Count: **1,065

**Word Count: **1,352

**Me: ****Hello everyone. I am very sorry it has taken me so long to update this Fic. So without further ado I present to you the second chapter of The love of a Pharaoh and a Night Guard Rewrite. In this chapter we find out why Kahmunrah is not in the underworld. Also this is a day late. I was going to post this chapter yesterday but I slept all day so I could not go to the libray.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this Movie except the DVDS and I do make any profit or money from this. If I did I would have a heater in the house. So Night at the Museum is the property of some guy.

************************************I R LINE********************************************

**Chapter 2: Second Chance**

In an empty white void with nothing to see but a long blank empty canvas lay a man decked in ancient Egyptian finery of whites and gold's. This man was no ordinary man tough he was a former Pharaoh of Egypt who co meted a crime and was soon to be punished for his misdeeds to his Family, to be more precise to his younger brother. This man's name was Kahmunrah and he was about to meet his maker.

"_...rah." _A voice was calling his name. "_...aoh...nrah". _The voice was getting persistent but he dare not answer it for what was to come before him should he do so. _"Pharaoh Kahmunrah I am aware of your being conscious so it would be of your best Interest if you where to answer my call or you shall face harsher consequences for your impudence." _The owner of the voice seemed to have lost all of its patience with him. He opened his eyes with great, and obvious, reluctance only to be greeted to a beauty no mortal should ever be permitted to ever have the honour of looking upon.

There before him stood the Mother of all the Gods Goddess Isis She stood before him with her Ankh in her hand. She was dressed in traditional Egyptian female finery's that looked magnificent on her. Her dress was of the finest shade of red and looked to be made of the finest silk to ever be spun. Her hair was darker than the Blackest night and they looked as though stars had falling onto them to rest. Her skin was a flawless golden tan and her eyes where extenuated by the coal around her eyes.

Kahmunrah realised that he was standing before a Goddess with his mouth hanging open and quickly closed them and knelt on the ground before her feet to bow to her. "Forgive me for my Impudence Goddess Isis" he said his face to the ground. _"You may rise Kahmunrah. Now you know why you are here do you not?" _she asked with no emotion on her face. Her expression was neutral.

"Yes Goddess Isis" Kahmunrah said "I am here to be judged by you." He looked disheartened as he said this. He knew that no amount of begging would help him. He knew that he deserved to go to the land of Anubis for all of his sins. _"That is correct. But you will not just be judged. At least not today. No today you shall be given a second chance that shall decide where you shall end up in your after life." _Her expression remained neutral but for a small twinkle of amusement in her eyes.

"A second chance Goddess?" he asked with a bewildered expression on his face. "I do not believe that I am worth" _"What you believe is of no Importance to me Kahmunrah" _The Goddess interrupted him. "Yes Goddess." He said as he once more bowed. _"Good. Now the reason that you have been giving a second chance is Because Anubis seems to find you amusing and asked if you could be giving a second chance. He wants to see how you would fare having to live in the same place as you younger brother and his younger/older brother a Larry something or other." _

"Ahkmenrah has an older brother. I see he no longer views me as a brother." Kahmunrah bowed his head in sorrow and shame when he realized that his brother hated him._"No your brother does not hate but he will be wary of you when you return because of what you did to him and those he views as family." _The Goddess said to him placing a gentle hand on his head. Her touch was as gentle as a mother's touch.

"_That is another reason why I am allowing you this chance. This is so you may be able to reconnect with your brother so that you may be able to earn his forgiveness. You will be sent back to the place you where expelled from. The museum will transfer your exhibit to the museum where your brother and Larry reside and from there the rest is up to you to decide how it shall play out." _Her expression was soft and her voice gentle as she stroked the head of the man no child who's head lay on her lap.

"Thank you mothe-I mean Goddess. Thank you Goddess Isis for this second chance. And please if I may so bold to ask would you please pass my gratitude on to God Anubis." His head was raised as he said this showing a his faced that was stained with tears.

"_You may call be Mother Kahmunrah for I am not just the Mother of the Gods but a Mother to all." _Isissaid _"Now dry your eyes my son and look presentable for it is time for you to return. I shall tell Anubis of what you have said." _She gently cleaned the tears from his face. "Thank you Mother." He said as he also wiped his face. The Goddess and Kahmunrah stood on their feet and faced each other. _"Close your eyes Kahmunrah. When you open them you shall me in the Museum." _She instructed him. "I shall not disappoint you mother." Kahmunrah said as he closed his eyes. A few seconds later he faded away.

"_You may come out now." _Isis spoke to the Empty void. A second later a figure covered of darkness appeared.

"**I shall never be able to hide from you shall I **_**AllMother**_**?" **The figure spoke with Amusement in their voice.

"_You may try as much as you can my child but you will never be able to hide from your Mother." _Isis said with a soft smile on her lips.

"**Why did you not tell him about his ability to wake up any time he wished to instead of just after Ra has gone to sleep?" **The figure asked with a curious tilt of their head.

"_That was just for pure amusement __**Anubis.**__ You would never begrudged you Mother her only form of entertainment would you?" _Isis asked with amusement in her voice.

"**No **_**AllMother**_** I would not." **Anubis replied with a smirk in his voice.

"_Come __**Anubis**__ let us go" _With that she left and not a second later her Anubis left as well. 

^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^To Be Continued_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_

**Me: I hope you all enjoyed this. So Read and Review and leave a comment on whether you liked it or not. Flames will be used to warm up my cold house. So about the way I portrayed the Goddess Isis in my Head Canon I view her as the Egyptian version of Mother Earth so to speak. That is why Anubis calls her AllMother. Just as Hera is the Greek version of Mother Earth to me that is. Except that if there was a competition between Hera and Isis. Isis would win hands down. So that's all folks see you all in a week or less. Also I have made very tiny changes to chapter 1 but they don't really matter. **

**Ps. ****I NEED A BETA.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **The love of a Pharaoh and a Night Guard Rewrite

**Chapter Title: **Explanations

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Kahmunrah x Larry

**Beta: **None

**Warning: **OOC Kahmunrah! Cute Larry! Big Brother Ahkmenrah!

**Chapter Word Count: **1,434

**Word Count: **1,718

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 3 of **The love of a Pharaoh and a Night Guard Rewrite. **Sorry this chapter took so long to update/post. Life cut up to me and now it's trying to kill me slowly. But somehow I managed to escape it's crappy clutches. I hate real life. Anyway on to chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own this Movie except the DVDS and I do make any profit or money from this. If I did I would have a heater in the house. So Night at the Museum is the property of some guy.

******************************************I R LINE********************************************

**Chapter 3: Explanations **

*******************************Flash Back No Jutsu****************** ********* ******** **

"_What do you mea...oh no. It can't be. I thought he was gone." Larry gasped in shock as he saw the last person he expected to see standing in front of the museums entrance a smirk nestled firmly on his plump lips, his long muscular legs slightly parted and his lightly muscled arms crossed over his toned chest. "I thought he was gone." Larry asked a hint of fear in his voice and just for a fleeting second joy. "As did I" Ahkmenrah said as he looked at the man he viewed and a younger/older brother not sure what to think of his tone of voice but certain that there was more to what happened at the former Museum than what he had told him before. There standing like he owned the place was Kahmunrah the former Pharaoh of Egypt and Older Brother of Ahkmenrah. _

********************************End Flash Back No Jutsu********************************

"Hello Larry Ahkmenrah" Kahmunrah said a smirk on his (plump) lips, to those who really knew him like Ahkmenrah and maybe Larry it looked more like a soft smile than anything else. "How are you both this lovely evening?" He asked as he walked (more like prowled) towards the both of them.

"What are you doing here Kahmunrah?" Ahkmenrah asked a small hint of hostility, anger and hurt in his voice. "I...We thought that you where banished to the underworld." Larry finally spoke in a hesitant tone of voice a small bit of hope managing to slip into his voice. Ahkmenrah glanced at the man he viewed as family, having heard the hope in his voice, in wonder and a touch of sadness. The hope in Larry's voice confirmed the suspicion that he had kept to himself.

"Did you not miss me Little Brother? Did you mourn when you learned what happened to me?" Kahmunrah asked a bit of hurt leaking into his tone. Ahkmenrah did not hear the hurt or chose not to hear because he looked at his older brother in disbelief and replied in a biting tone "No I did not miss you at all brother." 'Why did I lie?' thought Ahkmenrah with sadness.

"I see." Kahmunrah said not letting on to the fact that it felt like his heart had been shattered into pieces. "As for the reason as to why I am here and not in the **Underworld**. _Mother Isis _told me that I was here as entertainment for the God **Anubis **because he finds me entertaining."

"Who is _Mother Isis? _Larry asked with an adorably confused expression on his face, If you asked Kahmunrah and Ahkmenrah, who looked like he was planning on killing anyone who so much asked as looked at Larry in a Sexual Manner, which no one did and so Larry remained oblivious to his appeal.

"_Mother Isis _is the mother of all. She is known as the _**AllMother **_to the other God's and Goddess's of Egypt." Ahkmenrah and Kahmunrah replayed at the same time with similar expressions of boredom of their face as if repeating something that had been drilled into their heads a million times. They looked at each other in surprise as they heard the words they had been saying being said at the same as they spoke.

There was disbelief in Ahkmenrah's voice as he said "I thought you did not listen to our teacher when he was teaching us those lessons. Actually I thought you would have forgetting everything that he said to us in our lessons."

"I did." Kahmunrah replied in a nonchalant manner as he shrugged his broad shoulders. He looked nostalgic as remembered all of the time he fell asleep in the middle of their lessons. "Imhotep sure knew how to put me to sleep." He sniggered as remembered all the times he got hit on the head for falling asleep in the middle of lessons.

"I remembered a lot of you falling asleep but I have hardly any memories of you listening to any of the lessons. In fact I am certain that your where asleep when he gave the lecture on the role of _Mother Isis_ and how important she was to the God's and Goddess's of Egypt." Ahkmenrah's voice was heavy with disbelief as he spoke.

"No I was very much awake when he was talking about _Mother Isis_. Some had poured those bitter beans into my food and I could not go sleep at all." Kahmunrah grumbled in annoyance as he crossed his arms. He looked like he wanted to pout.

As Larry stood beside Ahkmenrah listening to the conversation and learning more about the brothers he wondered if they would notice if he walked away. But if he did then he would not learn more about the brothers...He decided to stay.

"I was wondering why the servants had to help you down from the pillars. You acted more childish than you usually did. How did you manged to get up them anyways? I tried to find that out for a while before I gave up." Ahkmenrah asked with a bewildered expression on his face has he remembered the chaos that Kahmunrah had created on that day.

"I was on top of one of the pillars?" Kahmunrah expression was bewildered. "I have no recollection of what I did that day after the lessons."

Larry decided that it was time to interrupt the conversation, even though it looked like it was getting good, and asked "What do you mean when you said that you where hear for **Anubis's **entertainment ?" he was still a bit bewildered that the God's and Goddess's of Egypt that people thought where a myth where actually real and very much still alive.

They both jumped as if startled. They looked sheepish when they realised that they had forgotten that Larry was still with them. He looked amused by their sheepish expressions.

"It seemed that He was amused by my attempts to take over and decided I would be better in the Overworld than in the Underworld."

"Do the Gods all ways do these kind of things for their enjoyment?" Larry asked bewildered. "Yes." The men replied.

"Okay then." Larry said as he clasped his hands together now that we both know why you are in the world of the semi living. I or we would like to know why you are in this particular museum."

"It seems that _Mother Isis_ did not want anything to get in the way of the entertainment so she had My exhibit transferred to your museum. Actually my Exhibit is going to be placed right next to your exhibit Ahkmenrah." Kahmunrah replied with a small bit of hope in his voice. He wanted to go back to the way things where before he killed his brother. He knew that was impossible but he wanted to at least try. He also wanted to get to know more about the Night Guard who had unknowingly stolen his heart.

"This means that you are going to hear for a long time doesn't it?" Ahkmenrah and Larry asked together after glancing at each other with a look that spoke volumes about their need to talk after they were finished speaking to Kahmunrah.

"I'll be here until **Anubis **becomes bored of my being in the Overworld." Kahmunrah said with a sigh. "And as Ahkmenrah knows God's and Goddess's have either the attention span of a child or that of a stalker. It all depends on their moods really." Ahkmenrah nodded his head with a pensive expression. "Yes that is a fact. They even said as much themselves."

"As men would say nowadays if they knew that Gods and Goddess still existed **The Deity's** mood could change as fast as a pregnant woman's mood." Ahkmenrah nodded to Kahmunrah's words stroking his beard. "WHERE DID YOUR BEARD COME FROM?" Larry shouted in surprise. "What beard?" Ahkmenrah asked touching his beardless chin. "But you...had...a...bea...never mind forget I said anything. Look I have to keep making my rounds to I will talk to you two later. It's a good thing that no one was at the entrance or else there would have been a major problem. I am off. Ahkmenrah stay with Kahmunrah until sun rise. I will talk to the both of you tomorrow night."

With those last word he turned around and walked away without a backward glance. The two men watched his retreating figure until he turned a corner and was gone. The men stood on an awkward silence before one of them spoke up and said "I missed you so much."

******************************************I R LINE********************************************

**Me: Done and dusted. That was long ass Fucking chapter. That is chapter three done for you. Just to warn anyone who is actually reading this I will not be updating again till the end of March or the Start of April as life is on to me now. It knows where I live and can now come knocking at my door with all of the assignments That I have to submit soon. But I will have one or two maybe even three chapters done for by the Mid to late April. So until then **

**KEEP CALM**

**and**

**JOIN LOKI'S ARMY.**

**Anyways I hope you like this chapter Read and Review if you like. Flames will be used to try and warm my sisters frozen heart (between you and I that's impossible). Anyways Hugs and Kisses. TTFN.**

**Allround Yaoi Fangirl. **


End file.
